Nightmare
by Dances With Paint
Summary: He was like a nightmare to her. Frightening and controlling. When the very lines of her own reality blur and this nightmare consumes Hinamori Momo, will she ever want to wake up? GinMomo, one sided AizenGin, mention of UlquiGrimm. Lemon later on. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Two Years Ago

**Nightmare**

Chapter 1:

Prologue: Two Years Ago...

A/N- Hay! I've only just started watching Bleach so I apologise for my stupidity with some topics. Remember to R&R!

--

Hitsugaya Toshiro was dead.

They had dragged him to the cell, badly hurt and heavily bleeding but still alive one night. The blackness shadowed the three figures from view but it was obvious who they were...

"Momo." His voice was raspy and weak. "I'm dying..."

"N-no!" Tears streamed down Hinamori Momo's cheeks. "S-Shiro-chan! It'll be ok...we'll make it through this...together!"

"Always as naive as ever..." Toshiro held the trembling girl's hand. "Bedwetter Momo..."

The white-haired taichou of the 10th company pressed his lips to Hinamori's, then went limp. His grip on her hand loosened and he fell into her arms.

"N-no! HITSUGAYA-KUN!!" She embraced her childhood friend and the boy she had loved with all her heart for many years, sobbing.

"Rather tragic...isn't it Tosen, Ichimaru?"

"Not in the least." Kaname Tosen replied solemnly. "Loss is all a part of life. Although such a shame to spill the blood of someone so young...and with such potential."

Gin Ichimaru remained silent. Those anguished screams had awoken something long dormant in his heart. Although he still had that ever-present grin on his face, inside he was being torn apart.

"Come." Ordered Aizen. "Ichimaru...feel free to take poor pathetic Momo in as your play thing. She may be easier to control now that we've finally broken her... and besides. If nobody takes her in, we're going to dispose of her as nessecary."

"Sounds good." Gin smirked widely. "She will be my most prized possesion once I'm done with her..."

Aizen unlocked the cell containing the girl and her dead love. He hauled her out by the wrist and handed her over to Ichimaru.

"Have fun Gin." He walked away from the two, arrancar cloak billowing behind him.

A/N- Hope you liked it! And the next chapter will be longer. I promise!


	2. Chapter 2: Discipline

**Nightmare**

Chapter 2

Discipline

A/N- Time for chapter 2! Although this won't be as long as I would like it'll still be longer than chapter 1

Just a note:

'pickle' is thought

"pickle" is speech

_pickle_ is flashback

"PICKLE" is words that are pronounced louder than others

okie! Remember to Read and Review everybody! Reviews feed my inspiration and make things get done faster!

--

'Who am I?' Hinamori Momo gazed at herself in a full-length mirror. 'What have I...become?'

Over two years, the girl had changed. Now clad in a white cropped top and pants rimmed with black, with a black sash and teal and black top underneath. A bit different...but still an arrancar outfit. Even now, dressed in this outfit for the first time she felt different from the shinigami she used to be...no still was inside.

"White suits 'ya" That familiar taunting voice remarked.

Momo had been under the control of Gin Ichimaru ever since she was handed over to him two years ago. From that night, when Toshiro was killed, she had held a burning hatred against Tosen, most strongly of all Aizen but...towards Gin she felt a sense of gratitude even though she hid it with nasty comments and false hatred.

"Shut up." She snapped, clenching her fist.

"Well, well..." Gin said, now appearing into view in the mirror. "Someone's a little fiery today. There was no need for that...I merely complimented 'ya."

"I said SHUT UP." Momo now turned to face Gin. She glared at him intensely.

"Now Momo, calm down." Aizen stood in the doorway of the room. A surge of anger and hate rushed through the girl's heart.

"Everything'll be fine Aizen." Gin's usual smirk faded somewhat. "She'll calm down in a bit."

"I'm afraid that just won't do." Aizen walked over to the girl. "You have to discipline her more Gin... exercise your control over her a bit more then she wouldn't be so rebellious and finally learn her place."

In one swift movement, Momo was picked up by the neck. Aizen's strong hand held her firmly in place against the white wall. He drew back a fist and hit her quite hard in the stomach. She coughed up blood and went limp.

"That's how you do it..." He released his hand from her throat, letting her fall with a thump to the cold stone floor. She lay there, helpless and only half-conscious. "Remember that."

Again, for the first time in two years, Ichimaru Gin found himself speechless at Aizen's actions. He'd grown rather fond of 'his most prized possesion' and did not wish for any harm to come to her. His smirk was still present on his face, although it was faked.

"Well, Ichimaru?" Aizen's tone had now grown impatient.

"I'll remember that, Aizen." He nodded, true smirk returning as he watched his superior leave the room.

"Arrogant prick..." He muttered, walking over to where Momo lay. "Now what to do about you...it seems he didn't injure you too badly." He picked her up and laid her on her bed. Her gaze hardened with the false hate at this.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was weak from being hit in the stomach. "I can perfectly well take care of myself."

She tried to force herself into a sitting position, but failed. Gin kept her held down with a hand on her shoulder.

"Really now?" He taunted. "Doesn't seem much like you can to me." He began to preform a healing technique he had learned from Aizen. A weak one, but enough to heal this.

"Ichimaru." Kaname Tosen now made his presence clear. "I must speak with you."

"Can't 'ya see I'm busy here?" He half turned to face the blind man. "I have to take care of this."

"Very well...be quick about it." He left the room and waited outside in the hallway.

The healing technique worked swiftly. Momo was healed in minutes. Gin got up from his perch on the edge of her bed.

"That's the most I can do for now." He ran a finger across her cheek, making her blush, although unnoticeable. "Rest up."

As he left, he stole one last glace in her direction. He smiled truly this time, not the usual smirk.

'I wish I could do more for you...precious flower.'

When he got outside, Kaname stood waiting for him, leaning against a wall.

"So what is it that you wanted to say so badly?" Gin questioned.

The other man just responded by walking down the hallway, away from the room. He gestured for Gin to follow. Minutes later, in a seemingly deserted hallway, the two stopped.

"Gin." He started. "I may be blind but I can see you care very deeply for that girl you have under your control..."

"Yeah? What about it. I've trained her to perfection for two years. She's my most prized creation. What do you expect?" He grinned now, feeling proud of himself.

"Not in that way." Tosen looked straight at him now. "You're falling for her. And although she has a strange way of showing it, she feels safe around you. She admires you greatly. And Aizen doesn't like that."

"Even if that were true, why would Aizen give a damn about us?" Gin's expression changed from smirking to confused. "I mean...you can clearly see that the Inoue girl we took prisoner a while ago has feelings for Ulquiorra even though he far from returns them...Why would he be bothered about Momo and me?"

"You see, for quite some time now... Aizen has had an attraction to..."

"That scum will never lay a finger on Momo. I'll make sure of that." Gin cut Kaname off mid-sentence.

"No Gin...he wants to eliminate the competition, namely Momo. He's not attracted to her, he's attracted to..."

--

A/N- CLIFFHANGER! Who IS Aizen actually attracted to? Gotta wait 'till next chapter to find out!

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Aizen is WHAT!

**Nightmare**

Chapter 3

Aizen is...WHAT?!

A/N- Chapter 3! Finally you get to figure out who the notorious Sosuke Aizen is actually attracted to. (although I think I pretty much gave it away already...) Prepare yourself for some of my stupid humor. Excuse me for being a bit of a comical retard. Anyhow...Read and Review please!

And need I put a disclaimer? NO. I am obviously not Kubo Tite and I do not make any profit from my fanfictions. Get it? Got it? Good!

"Pickle" is speech

'Pickle' is thought

"PICKLE" is words pronounced louder than others

_Pickle_ is flashbacks

On with the story!

--

_"You see, for quite some time now... Aizen has had an attraction to..."_

_"That scum will never lay a finger on Momo. I'll make sure of that." Gin cut Kaname off mid-sentence._

_"No Gin...he wants to eliminate the competition, namely Momo. He's not attracted to her, he's attracted to..."_

--

Gin's slitted eye twitched. Was Kaname going to say that Aizen is...-

"You see Gin...Aizen is attracted to...you"

"What...?" Gin was very creeped out now. "That is seriously creepy..."

"What I called you out here for was to warn you... Aizen will not stop until Momo is dead...look after her Gin." He began to walk out of the room. "And whatever you do...don't fuck anything up."

"Thanks for the advice." The fox-faced man smiled again. "You know, you're a pretty ok guy, Tosen."

--

"I wonder why Ichimaru-san isn't back yet..." Momo mumbled to herself.

The girl sat up in bed. The pain in her stomach was almost gone now. She wiped a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth, cursing Aizen.

"Miss me?" Gin made his presence in the room known.

"Wha-No!" Momo stuttered. Had he heard her wondering about him?

"Momo-chan." A shiver was sent down the girl's spine as Gin pronounced the honorifics with an especially taunting tone. "It's best not to hate us all anymore. It's time 'ya reached out and trusted someone."

"Like who? Nobody here is trustworthy! You killed-" She could feel tears, hot and wet building in her eyes at the thought of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Ya have no idea what kind of danger you're in, do 'ya?" Gin approached her bed, Momo held her eyes in a glare. "Aizen wants 'ya dead. Now I wouldn't want something like you...that I've trained carefully for two years just to be destroyed so quickly..." His face drew closer to hers. "...I've grown rather fond of you."

"W-what?" Momo turned cherry red at the sudden closeness to Gin. "B-be more direct with your words, just say what you mean!" She tried to hold up the false hatred but failed miserably.

"Ah...She's full of questions isn't she Gin?" Momo didn't register this voice as being familiar. "Ichimaru, and your little pet too, get to the meeting hall. The shinigami are plotting another infiltration..."

"If I'm not mistaken Grimmjow, it not in your power to tell me to do anything." Gin got up, leaving Momo where she was. "Beat it, or you'll be late."

"Oh?" Grimmjow smirked. "Seems I've interrupted a rather intimate moment..."

"Run along Grimmjow, 'ya don't want to be in trouble with your precious Aizen-sama, do 'ya?" Gin ignored his comment. "We'll be right behind you."

Scowling, the blue-haired arrancar left the room. Gin pulled Momo up from the bed and they set off along the dimly lit hallways.

"We'd better see what this is about." Gin smiled and picked up his pace a bit. "Don't 'ya get any ideas about escapin' with the shinigami or anythin' cause then things will get nasty..."

"I-" Momo was at a loss for words. "No...Ichimaru-sama."

"You seem...different." Gin stopped, looking confused now. "All quiet and co-operative, that doesn't seem at all like 'ya."

"Well...I-"

--

A/N- Dan dan daaaaaaaaaaan! Another cilffhanger! So what exactly is wrong with Momo? Will she fianlly admit that she doesn't hate Gin? Read on to find out!

-WARNING-

Next chapter contains Lemon. so if you don't like, don't read it.

I live by my own saying...

"When life gives you lemons...WRITE THEM."


End file.
